HSDxD - DdG - Ova! El Ángel del Ero!
by Boobie Loving Alien
Summary: Capitulo alternativo a la historia de [Dragón del Génesis]; Muy de tanto en tanto Gabriel le envía misiones a Issei para que cumpla su función como [As de Corazones], Issei le demuestra que llamarlo no es siempre una buena opción. Un pequeño paso mas hacia la fantasía del dragón mas salido de todos.
Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines lúdicos, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, las novelas ligeras HighSchool DxD... ¿Algo más?

* * *

Diálogos:

(Amo las oppai) – Pensamientos varios.

"Probando, probando ¿se oye?" – Retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

[No quiero hablar de ello] – Ddraig, seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

*Siempre alegran la vista unos buenos pechos!* - [Ascalon]

[Aquí hay demasiada perversión, mierda de autor] – [Excalibur]

[ _Dejadme dormir_ …] – Svalinn

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que los menores de 18 años (según la nacionalidad) deberíais de ser buenos chicos y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé.

A quien lo lea... Nadie os obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

\- **High School DxD –**

[Dragón del Génesis]

OVA

* * *

-El ángel del Ero-

* * *

-Nadie comprende mi trabajo…-

Furioso, estaba furioso.

Años y años de investigación!

-¡Nadie valora mi esfuerzo!-

Apretando los puños golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

¡Había dedicado toda su vida a esta investigación!

¡Estaba a un paso de descubrir el poder oculto en las prendas femeninas!

¡El inmenso poder oculto en las braguitas y sostenes!

¡Pero la Iglesia le había vetado la financiación!

¡Lo habían excomulgado!

¡Marginado!

ZUMMMMM

-¿Por qué estás tan decaído, Sabio Legendario? Ichaaa-

-¡¿Eros?!- exclamó el hombre alzando la mirada.

Un haz de luz lo bañaba con un agradable calor.

Del oscuro cielo descendía la figura de un ángel vestido con una túnica blanca.

Envuelto en gloria y majestuosidad.

Un ángel de cabello castaño y sonrisa sincera.

-¡Eros-sama! Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por una respuesta tuya! Tantos años desde la última vez que te apareciste ante mí!- lloró el hombre.

-¿Por qué ha decaído tu espíritu? Icha-

-¡La Iglesia ha vetado mi investigación!-

-La Iglesia no debería de poder detener el fervor de tu pasión, icha-

-Pero kami no Ero… ¿Por qué Dios prohíbe algo tan hermoso?- exclamó el hombre lloroso -¿Por qué nos priva de algo tan hermoso?-

-Es una prueba, querido mío, icha-

-¡¿Por qué es las sagradas escrituras no se habla de algo tan hermoso?-

-¿Por qué un hombre como tú, que ha visto la verdad, no trabaja en revelarla a todo el mundo? Ichaaaa-

-¡!-

-Eres el escogido… El escogido para enseñarle al mundo que tocar pechos está bien… Icha…-

-¡Ero no Kami!-

-Esta bien el robar las braguitas de las mujeres hermosas! Icha-

-¿Y de las no hermosas?-

-Esas son enviadas del demonio, no cuentan, las pettanko tampoco, icha-

-¡Kami-sama!-

-Tu trabajo está por finalizar… No te detengas ahora, icha-

-¡Sí! Si usted lo dice daré mi mejor esfuerzo!-

-No te dejes intimidar por la Iglesia… Yo mismo te dotaré con los poderes del Dios del Ero para que puedas defenderte de quien quiere mantener la más gloriosa de las creaciones del señor ocultas en las tinieblas! Icha…-

-¡Kami-sama! Es usted tan magnánimo!-

-Las pantsu tienen poder… Protégete de tus enemigos poniéndotelas en la cabeza, icha-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-

-Usa bien mis dones… Confío en tu obra, icha…- murmuro el ángel alzando una mano.

Bendiciendo al sacerdote.

-¡Infinitas gracias! No lo decepcionaré Kami-sama!- lloro el hombre agradecido.

CRASH

-¡!-

Alzándose, el sacerdote notó como la presencia del ángel había desaparecido.

Habría desparecido al sentir como alguien irrumpía en la iglesia.

¿Lo habían localizado?

-¡Sabio Legendario!- exclamó una voz aguda, decidida.

La voz de una ángel de cabello castaño, flotando en el espacio sobre él.

Apuntándolo con una espada de luz.

-¡Me envía el Cielo para detenerte de tus herejes investigaciones!-

-¿Un perro de presa del Cielo? No importa… Llegas tarde, ya no reconozco esa autoridad-

-¿C-cómo?-

-Ahora he visto la auténtica luz del Señor!- apuntando a la chica con un dedo -¡Dios está de mi lado! No el del falso Cielo y de su corrupto credo que tenéis montado ahí arriba! Del Autentico! No sé cómo habéis obtenido el poder sagrado pero pienso revelar al mundo la auténtica luz de la creación divina!-

-¿P-pero que estás diciendo?- exclamó la ángel sorprendida -¡No sé qué tonterías crees o cuáles son tus motivos, pero Michael-sama me ha ordenado tomarte preso por lo que! Como [As de Espadas] voy a detenerte aquí y ahora! Irina Shidou no falla en sus cometidos! Amén!- extendiendo sus alas.

-¡¿Piensas oponerte a mi poder?! Tu misma…- sonrió el hombre centrando su atención en la chica –¡Revélame tus intenciones!-

"Bajaré en picado y lo noquearé con la espada"

Descendiendo en picado hacia el hombre blandiendo su espada.

-Esto te dolerá un poco… Pero el sufrimiento reconforta el alma!- chilló la chica.

Fallando el ataque.

Ascendiendo en el último momento.

Algo había tirado de ella.

-¿Q-que?-

-Ufufufu. No puedes nada contra mi angelito- sonrió el hombre satisfecho.

"¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Está usando algún tipo de magia?"

-No estoy usando magia alguna- respondió el hombre arrojando múltiples pantsu al cielo.

Liberando un círculo mágico sobre ellas.

Creando múltiples monstruos.

-Entregadme su ropa interior- ordenó el sacerdote.

La castaña emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, esquivando a las enormes pero torpes criaturas, buscando el origen de la magia.

El sacerdote.

Molesta emprendió el trayecto hasta el hombre, dispuesto a derribarlo.

Deteniéndose a medio metro de él de golpe.

"Algo nos retiene…"

-Muy cierto- murmuro el hombre con una mano alzada –Pero no estoy convocando magia alguna sobre ti angelito… Tu lencería se niega a atacarme-

-¿Q-que?- chilló la castaña completamente ruborizada.

-Mientras tengas esa ropa interior no podrás hacerme nada!-

-¡Q-que perverso!-

"Entonces habrá que usar lanzas de luz"

-Tus ataques angélicos tampoco funcionarán en mí… Puedo defenderme de la luz…-

-¡¿C-cómo?!-

-Tus pechos… Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos!-

-¡!-

-Las bendiciones de Kami-sama me han hecho inmune a vuestro poder!- exclamó el hombre orgulloso -¡Ahora traedme la ropa de esa ángel! La ropa interior de una ángel es lo que necesito para mi investigación!-

-¡¿Qué?! Ni hablar!- chillo Irina esquivando a los torpes golems.

-Humph! Supongo que son demasiado imperfectos…- susurro el hombre atrayendo a la castaña con su mano.

-¡No! Hyaaaaaaaa!- chilló la chica desesperada.

XXXXX

CRASH

Atravesando uno de los ventanales de la Iglesia, Irina alzó el vuelo llorosa.

Sonrojada.

Semidesnuda.

-¡Te acordarás de esta! Recuperaré mi ropa interior!- chilló la ángel retirándose estratégicamente –Pensar que he perdido el conjunto que quería enseñarle a Issei-kun!-

XXXXX

-¿Ha huido?- murmuro el hombre sorprendido, observando como una pareja de prendas femeninas lilas flotaban frente a él –Ha renunciado a su ropa interior para poder huir… Estos ángeles no son dignos de adoración…- tomando las prendas entre sus manos –Ahora con estas… Mis creaciones serán perfectas! Mi investigación estará a un solo paso de terminar!-

Convocando unos círculos mágicos sobre las prendas.

Frunciendo el cejo decepcionado.

-No son suficiente… Necesito la lencería de un ángel de mayor categoría… Espera… ¿Lady Griselda no está destinada en el mundo terrenal?- murmuro el hombre para sí mismo.

Caminando hacia un mapa global, con todas las Iglesias marcadas religiosamente.

-Esta apostada en una Iglesia de Oriente… Japón…-

* * *

 **-Unos días antes – Campiña Francesa-**

El mundo era un lugar sumamente hermoso.

El sol iluminaba la creación, revelando un festival de color y formas, un deleite para la vista.

El astro padre daba luz a todas las criaturas, realzaba el azul del mar.

El verde del campo.

El astro madre, reflejando la luz del sol iluminaba el mundo ofreciendo una imagen única.

Una fría luz que bajo el hermoso manto de las estrellas tentaba la vista con tácitos secretos.

Miles de olores le daban un aroma a esa visión.

El viento mecía su rostro con suavidad.

Como si miles de pequeños espíritus acariciasen su rostro y cabello.

El tacto le permitía acarician el trigo en campo.

Decenas de delgados hilos que jugaban con su piel mientras caminaba por los terrenos de las viñas francesas.

El sonido…

Escuchaba como un rio, no muy lejano, transportaba agua fresca de las montañas nevadas.

A lo lejos unos niños corrían, inocentes, persiguiendo a un pony blanco.

La infancia, la tierna infancia…

El mundo era hermoso.

Pero no menos cruel.

El invierno había caído con dureza sobre esa población.

La nieve había cubierto los campos de trigo, poco se podría rescatar de ella.

Sin cosecha no había dinero para los granjeros.

Los niños corrían por el campo… Sus figuras eran demasiado delgadas.

Ese animal pronto serviría como alimento.

La región era pobre.

La hambruna se divertía con esos pobres humanos.

La naturaleza era un ente muy sabio, establecía un orden, le daba a cada ser vivo un lugar en el mundo.

Mientras cumplieras con ese papel se te ofrecía una manera de sobrevivir en coexistencia.

Los hombres habrían roto ese delgado equilibrio.

Los poderosos lo habían roto.

Los ignorantes lo habían ignorado.

Los pobres lo sufrían.

No era ingenuo.

Sabía muy bien que pese a todo el poder que había acumulado.

Toda la dignidad recibida.

Pese a haber recibido uno de los mayores dones del Cielo jamás podría devolver ese equilibrio.

Pero su impotencia no era infinita más si podía hacer algo.

Los niños, el escalón más débil…

No podría devolverles la vista ni enseñarles todas las bellezas del mundo.

No podría devolverles el oído ni hacer que escuchen los sonidos más agradables de la creación.

No podía hacer muchas cosas por muchos…

Pero si podía saciar la hambruna.

Si podía alimentar con sabrosos y deliciosos alimentos a los pobres niños.

Si podía saciar un instinto básico de la manera más agradable sería un completo placer para su persona.

Fricasé de pollo.

Una deliciosa receta que había escuchado que se preparaba en la zona.

Sus niños vivían demasiado de los arroces y las carnes, eso no podía ser, buscando recetas de verduras había llegado caminando hasta una remota región campesina de Francia.

Ignoraba que día era, pero suponía que lamentablemente había excedido el tiempo concedido por Michael.

No le venía de un día o dos si podía hacerse con una receta para sus niños.

El Cielo estaba repleto de hermanos y hermanas capaces de sustituirlo…

Su deber ahora estaba entre las paredes de esa pequeña pero vivaracha aldea.

Decenas de ciudadanos recorrían las calles alegres.

Una alegría que lo llenaba de gozo, arrancando una sincera sonrisa en su rostro angelical.

-¡!-

Curioso el rubio se giró.

Había sentido una presencia…

¡No podía ser!

¡No podía ser él!

¡Él debía de estar en Japón!

¡Rodeado de sus novias!

Nervioso el rubio caminó hasta las masas.

Buscando algún local de restauración.

Algún puesto de venta de alimentos que pudiese saciar su curiosidad.

¡Debía de darse prisa!

Corriendo con velocidad el rubio recorrió con la mirada toda la calle.

No había nada destacable.

Alcanzando un pequeño callejón visualizó lo que parecía ser un pequeño local, antiguo, al otro lado de la desocupada calle.

¡Allí podría encontrar algo!

Deteniéndose a mitad del camino el joven rubio alzó sus manos.

Levantándose picos de hielo tras él.

No había nada.

Nervioso levantó un vendaba sobre él.

No había nada.

De un moviendo rápido creo un muro de fuego a su espalda.

PAM

Sintiendo un golpe en su nuca el rubio cayó desmayado en brazos de un joven castaño vestido con unas elegantes túnicas blancas y un broche con forma de corazón sobre su pecho.

-Como mago eres el amo, lo reconozco, pero cuerpo a cuerpo das mucha pena Dulio- masculló Issei cogiendo al rubio en brazos.

Extendiendo sus alas blancas, alzándose en el cielo.

Abordando el barco volador oculto sobre la ciudad.

Dejando al rubio sobre uno de los asientos, tomando su asiento de capitán, tomando un libro entre sus manos con calma.

Mientras Ryuuteimaru emprendía el rumbo hacia el territorio más sagrado que se podía encontrar en el planeta Tierra.

XXXXX

-Mmm…-

Estaba incómodo.

Le dolía la espalda.

Y la nuca, todo sea dicho.

-Donde…- murmuro Dulio Gesualdo abriendo los ojos.

Reconocía ese lugar, ese asiento.

-Buenos días Issei-kun-

-Nah- respondió el chico sin dejar de leer el libro.

-¿De nuevo?-

-De nuevo-

-Ayyy… Estaba por conseguir esa receta… Una leyenda de la zona… A los niños les habría encantado…- murmuro el chico colocándose adecuadamente en el asiento.

-No seas llorón. De haber sido más eficiente habrías tenido tiempo de sobras-

-Pero Issei-kun…-

-Sobre la mesa tienes un plato con algo preparado, al lado un libro con instrucciones caseras para cocinar ese fricasé-

-¡!-

-He tenido tiempo de sobras en conseguir esa información mientras perdías el tiempo en el campo-

Sorprendido el chico se levantó, corriendo hasta una de las mesas auxiliares.

Sonriendo contento.

-Hemos llegado!- exclamó el castaño cerrando el libro.

Levantándose.

Saliendo de la cabina.

-Recoge tus cosas antes de irte!- instó el castaño antes de saltar por la borda.

-Issei-kun… Tu corazón es puro. Eres un ángel mucho más legítimo de lo que quieres pensar-

* * *

Ryuuteimaru no tenía lugar en el Cielo.

Los ángeles eran seres alados, no tenían necesidad alguna de disponer de vehículos de transporte por lo que a diferencia de Asgard, no tenían puertos, por lo que tenía que dejar al pobre en medio de la nada.

Flotando entre el innombrable número de islas flotantes entre nubes que conformaban la inmensa inmensidad del Cielo.

Del Primer Cielo para ser precisos.

Nombrando a Asgard…

El mismo se consideraba un hombre de mundo.

Había visitado muchos lugares, secretos y conocidos, sagrados y otros… que no tanto.

Todos los "cielos" le parecían iguales.

Un espacio inmenso ocupado por terrenos flotantes envueltos en luz y nubes…

Aunque en este caso eran casas flotantes, casas flotantes unidas por un camino de piedras blancas… igualmente flotantes.

Una lástima, todas eran casas sin terreno… Ni huerto, ni piscina, ni pistas de tenis…

Los ángeles no entendían de las comodidades de la vida.

En la calidad de vida de los pequeños detalles…

Tanta austeridad le provocaba escalofríos.

También había que decir que tenía entendido que había siete Cielos… De los cuales apenas conocía unos pocos.

Uno para poder burlarse de Azazel.

Otro por deseo sexual, quería conocer la cama de Gabriel.

El otro para saciar su deseo de conocimiento, el origen de las Sacred Gear y el [Sistema].

Aunque nada de eso importaba… Le interesaban unos en concreto pero no disponía ni del tiempo ni de las ganas para ponerse por la labor.

El Concilio Blanco, una sociedad que agrupaba a los mayores ángeles se lo prohibirían al instante.

Podría recurrir a los Serafines, ellos estaban por encima de la potestad del Concilio Blanco, pero no sería una acción ética.

Pese a ser el [As] de Gabriel, una de las cuatro Serafines Mayores, seguía siendo un intruso a los ojos del Cielo entero…

Debía de ganarse el respeto con trabajo, constancia y determinación.

Como dictaminaba el señor

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- bostezó con fuerza el castaño.

Que aburrido!

Tras él estaban las puertas de San Pedro.

Un tipo extraño, técnicamente las gigantescas puertas doradas y su muro eran la principal medida de contención del Cielo.

Asimismo el primer Cielo ofrecía una insana cantidad de soldados dispuestos a pelear…

El primer Cielo, los cuarteles de los ángeles menores, la agrupación de populacho con alas blancas.

El grueso de la sociedad angelical.

Como [As] tenía derecho a una vivienda.

La tenía de hecho.

Uno de los edificios pertenecía a los [Brave Saint]… Creía que cada baraja tenía su propio edificio…

Alguno de ellos debía de ser el de [Corazones].

Nunca había estado.

Tampoco pensaba hacerlo a corto plazo.

Sus estancias en el Cielo solían ser cortas por lo que la pobre Griselda debía de vivir sola…

Aunque de nuevo, por lo que tenía entendido, tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en el Cielo.

¿Casualidad?

Gabriel solo tenía dos ángeles a su mando directo y ambos apenas se dejaban ver por el Cielo.

Aterrizando en uno de los caminos el castaño decidió proseguir a pie.

Muchos se preguntarán quien era el que ofrecía toda esa "supuesta" información.

No era él.

Era un ella.

Irina Shidou.

Su compatriota bajo el estandarte de Michael, pese a que recientemente había averiguado que el demonio también servía a Dios (diosa, su diosa Gabriel) y lo llevaba francamente mal, se había propuesto instruir al castaño en los quehaceres del Cielo.

Le había venido de perlas.

No tenía a nadie a quien preguntar.

Griselda era una sexy y virgen sargento de hierro.

Implacable, no quería ni imaginar que podría ocurrir si se presentase en el Cielo, haciendo algo incorrecto, con esa sexy rubia cerca.

La violencia que desplegaba Griselda estaba a la par que la de Grayfia.

También estaba Dulio.

Para ser un hombre, un ángel, sentía franca y sana admiración por ese joven.

Un corazón completamente puro, inocente, de una bondad inmaculada.

Un corazón bondadoso dotado de un poder sin igual.

La figura de Dulio Gesualdo le servía como ejemplo para cerciorarse de que la humanidad aun tenia esperanza.

De que el ser humano aún tenía salvación.

-¡Gran Issei!- exclamó un hombre junto a él.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a los cuarteles principales.

Una enorme cadenas de edificios blancos como la nieve que servían como administraciones para la asignación, gestión y control de misiones.

-Buenas!-

-Es un honor volver a verle- exclamó el hombre tomándolo de las manos.

 _Estos cristianos… Tocan demasiado_!

-Siempre es un honor encontrarte con el gran emisario de la Santa Gabriel- lloró el hombre emocionado.

 _La devoción que sienten estos tipos por los Serafines nunca debe de subestimarse…_

-Buenos días hermano mío. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Lady Griselda?-

-Lady Griselda a partido a tierras herejes, ha descendido al mundo humano-

-Entiendo…-

-Pero dejó un mensaje a su partida. Debes de ir a esta habitación para recoger tus próximas instrucciones- entregándole una llave con un número de habitación.

-Entiendo. Muchas gracias hermano mío- respondió el chico una leve reverencia.

-Que dios te bendiga Gran Issei!- exclamó el hombre claramente emocionado.

 _Gran Issei_ …

El Dragón Celestial.

La Espada Sagrada de Gabriel.

La Hoja Divina de Corazones.

El [As de Corazones].

Tenía muchos nombres.

Volver al Cielo siempre se le hacía extraño.

El en lo particular no le daba mucha importancia al hecho de ser "ángel".

Pero los rumores y pasión que despertaba al caminar por tierra santa le recordaban lo contrario.

Sabía perfectamente que era un ser especial pero no le gustaba vivir como tal.

El poder no requería de reconocimiento.

El reconocimiento engrandecía el poder pero también era una debilidad.

Sus enemigos sabían de él y de su poder pero él desconocía la misma de sus enemigos…

-Más misiones… Misiones en el Inframundo… Misiones en el Cielo… Misiones en todos lados…- masculló el castaño abriendo la puerta de la mencionada habitación.

Una sencilla y pequeña habitación completamente blanca, con apenas mobiliario.

Una cama, una mesita y una silla, nada más.

Pero si había algo interesante…

Cerrando la puerta a su paso el castaño se detuvo a contemplar la hermosa imagen que el sol blanco del Cielo bañaba solo para él.

Tomando la silla con suavidad el chico la colocó frente a la cama.

Sentándose para disfrutar de la hermosa visión frente a él.

La figura de la ángel más hermosa del mundo durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Akeno, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Rias… Gabriel.

Figuras completamente envidiable.

Unos senos grandes, inmunes a los efectos gravitatorios.

Unos vientres planos seguidos por unas deliciosas cinturas.

Unos muslos ideales con unas largas y esbeltas piernas.

Sus chicas harían morir de celos a la mismísima Afrodita.

Pero Gabriel era más que eso.

Su cabello rubio tenía un brillo propio.

Sus labios rojos lucían deliciosos.

Sus finas facciones enamorarían a cualquier hombre.

Con certeza muchas de las mujeres que acababan en las filas de Azazel caían por el deseo carnal que sentían por este ángel.

La criatura más hermosa creada por Dios.

-Ise…- susurro la chica con su melodiosa voz.

Mirando al chico con sus ojos azules, ronroneando levemente sobre la cama.

-Perdona. ¿Te he despertado?- preguntó el chico sonriente.

-Nuuu- sonrió la chica estirándose en la cama, sin dejar de mirar al chico.

-Te he traído a Dulio-

-Mmm-

-¿No era lo que querías?-

-Era lo que quería Michael… Dulio tiene trabajo que hacer-

Inflando los mofletes.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Vennn- acariciando la sabana.

-Gabriel no seas cría-

-Iseeeeee-

Suspirando divertido el castaño se sentó junto a la hermosa ángel.

Tumbándose, dejando que la chica descansase su rostro sobre su pecho.

-Me relaja tanto escuchar tu corazón…-

El chico empezó a acariciar el cabello de la rubia.

-El muy iluminado se había largado hasta Francia…-

-¿Le has conseguido algunas muestras para que pueda contentar a sus chicos?-

-Por supuesto Gabriel-

-Buuuu- protestó la rubia molesta.

-Gaby-

-Mucho mejor!- sonrió la ángel.

-Gaby…-

-Una mujer de mi posición tiene dos caras… La que muestra al público y la que muestra en privado… A ti te mostraré mi rostro más íntimo- mirando al chico al rostro.

-Todo un honor-

La rubia, sonrojada, tomó ligeramente los labios del chico.

-Mmm… La Arcángel esta juguetona… ¿Esto no hace que pueda caer en la tentación?-

-¿Dices?- respondió la rubia acariciando el rostro del chico.

Mostrando un anillo con una gema roja.

-Pensaba que la [Regalía del Cielo] evitaba estas situaciones…-

-Aun así no es moralmente correcto para alguien de tu posición…-

-¿Y porque no?- susurro la chica colocándose sobre el cuerpo del chico.

-El Arcángel Gabriel… El ángel de la rectitud…-

-Cierto-

-Una chica recta de dios…- susurro el chico llevando sus manos a las aperturas del vestido de Gabriel.

Acariciando los muslos de la rubia.

Subiendo por su cintura.

-Un ángel que lleva esperando milenios por su amor prometido-

-Has tenido que estar muy sola…- susurro el chico jugando con los labios de la rubia.

-Mucho…-

-Pues habrá que compensarlo…- metiendo las manos bajo el vestido de la chica, sosteniendo sus deliciosos pechos.

-Ise!- gimió la rubia dulcemente.

 _Que voz tan hermosa!_

-Esto va a ser muy divertido…- susurro el chico buscando los tirantes del vestido de Gabriel.

FLASH

Apareciendo de un destello de luz una carta se posó sobre su cara.

Molesto el castaño la arrojó a un lado.

-Eso era…-

-Una misión de Griselda, luego la leeré-

FLASH

-Que pesada-

FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH

-Que hija de…- exclamó el castaño molesto.

Resignándose al ver como Gabriel se sentaba sobre su entrepierna.

Tomando una de las cartas, abriéndola para leer su contenido.

Colocándola a la altura de los ojos del chico mientras acariciaba su trasero sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Un sacerdote llamado [Sabio Legendario] que investiga la ropa interior femenina?-

 _Interesante._

Esa misión podía ser muy interesante…

La oportunidad que llevaba esperando desde hacía un tiempo.

Acostarse con Gabriel podría ser relativamente sencillo…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Hay que ser responsable preciosa-

-Ese es mi Issei- murmuró Gabriel bajándose del chico.

Observando cómo se levantaba.

-Primero la obligación, luego el placer-

-Así es- sonrió la rubia resplandeciente –Por eso te amo, eres un ser maravilloso!- alzando los brazos.

Buscando los labios del chico.

Respondiendo a la chica se guardó la carta en la túnica.

Preparándose para partir.

Mirando una última vez a la rubia que lo despedía con alegría, deseándole buena suerte.

Pero el solo la veía, desnuda, en su cama, en su casa.

Veía una oportunidad única para solucionar su mayor inconveniente.

… pero poder acostarse con ella y Rias merecía todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

* * *

[El día en que seas una persona maravillosa os juro que le mando una petición de amistad a Albion]

* * *

 **-Días más tarde – Club de Ocultismo – Kuoh-**

-Entiendo onii-sama- exclamó Rias seria, levantándose de su asiento mientras el holograma de Sirzechs se desvanecía en la nada -¡Chicos! Tenemos una misión urgente!-

-¿Una misión?- preguntó Akeno sorprendida, sentada en el sofá tomando te mientras leía una revista.

-Onii-sama me acaba de informar de que un renegado de la Iglesia ha irrumpido en nuestro territorio, se nos encarga su detención y captura-

-¿un renegado de la Iglesia? Eso es extraño- murmuró Xenovia levantándose de su asiento.

-Por lo visto el Cielo ha intentado solucionar este asunto… Pero no es que dispongan de muchos recursos a día de hoy…- caminando hacia sus siervos –y tenía que ser ahora que Ise no está-

La maga rubia no dejó de leer su libro.

-¿Y de que se acusa a ese hombre? ¿O es mujer?- preguntó Kiba.

-Un hombre. Un reputado sacerdote que se ha labrado el título de [Sabio Legendario], una eminencia en las artes sacras…-

-¿Por qué renegaría un hombre así?- preguntó Koneko curiosa.

-Bueno…- susurro Rias levemente avergonzada –Por lo visto es un hombre… Obsesionado con el cuerpo femenino y la ropa interior femenina… Los epicentros de sus investigaciones se centran en estos campos…-

-Otro degenerado… Con Ise-senpai en el pueblo tenemos suficiente perversión por metro cuadrado- masculló Koneko.

Le Fay se enfrascó aún más en su lectura.

-¿Partimos de inmediato?- preguntó Xenovia –No me iría mal hacer algo de ejercicio! Llevo toda la tarde sentada esperando por Ise!-

-¿Mi hermano aún no ha llegado?- preguntó Gasper entrando por la puerta –He escuchado su nombre…-

-No, aun no- respondió Xenovia.

-Entonces casi que mejor me quedo aquí…- cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Bufff- suspiro Rias llevándose una mano al rostro -¿Y Ravel?-

-Dando su paseo tardío- respondió Akeno.

-Pues iremos con lo puesto! Somos los que somos y habrá que contentarse con ello!- exclamó Rias –Le Fay-san. ¿Puedo pedirte que cuides del salón del club?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió Le Fay.

-Muchas gracias- alejándose unos pasos, colocándose sobre un círculo mágico creado por Akeno -¡Vamos chicos!-

-¡Sí!-

Tras desaparecer en el círculo mágico Le Fay descendió levemente la altura del libro.

Mirando de reojo el documento que había encima de la mesa.

En informe enviado por Sirzechs Lucifer.

Dejando el libro en el sofá la rubia se levantó, avanzando dubitativa.

Tomando el papel entre sus manos.

"Poder para relacionarse con las Oppai"

"Pantsuquinesi"

"Braquinesi"

Dejando el papel en la mesa disimuladamente.

Volviendo a su asiento fingiendo no saber nada.

No haber leído nada.

-¿Qué tendrá Ise-sama en la cabeza ahora?-

* * *

 **-Kuoh-**

Cierta rubia, vestida con el uniforme estándar del instituto de Kuoh, caminaba a paso rápido por las calles de la ciudad.

Una hermosa rubia de cabello recogido en dos coletas, dos coletas con una sobrenatural forma de dos taladros… tirabuzones, dos enormes tirabuzones.

-Este Issei-sama! ¿Dónde estará? Llega tarde!- exclamó la rubia tomando una pequeña libreta cargada de pegatinas y recordatorios en múltiples páginas, golpeando el suelo rítmicamente con su pie –Nos estamos saliendo de la agenda preparada para esta semana!-

PUM

PUM

-¿Y qué cojones quieres?- exclamó la rubia molesta.

No estaba para finezas.

Estaba enfadada.

Muy enfadada.

-GRRRR-

-"Grrrr" tu madre!- gruñó la rubia -Largo o te incinero!-

-Gyaaaarrrr!-

Emitiendo un destello con sus ojos, el golem cubrió a la chica en luz.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó la chica molesta –Ahora si me has… me has… ¡Pero que mierda!- chilló la rubia llevándose las manos al pecho.

Sus Oppai se movían libremente.

-¡M-mi ropa interior!-

-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos…- exclamó una voz autoritaria acercándose hacia ellos.

-¡¿Rias-sama?!- chilló Ravel sorprendida.

-Tienes que ser más cauta Ravel-

-L-lo siento… Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos…- susurro Ravel desviando la mirada.

Cogiendo la falda con sus manos, asegurando que no se levantase… milagrosamente por un golpe de viento.

-Un monstruo que sale de noche a perseguir chicas y robarles su ropa interior…- murmuro Rias mirando al golem.

"Chicas guapas… No pettanko… No feas…"

-Eres una abominación… En nombre de la Casa Gremory voy a destruirte!- exclamó Rias seria.

"Tu pibon…"

-Basta de tonterías…- desplegando un círculo mágico de comunicación –Vamos a destruir a este monstruo… Todos en formación-

"De inmediato"

-¡Grrra!-

Iluminando sus ojos de nuevo Rias, de puro reflejo, de lanzó hacia un costado, rodando en el suelo, esquivando el haz de luz.

-Ya he visto tus capacidades, no va a funcionar conmigo!- exclamó Rias sonriendo mordazmente.

Viendo como el monstruo era cubierto por relámpagos.

Retrocediendo unos pasos herido, el golem se vio rodeado por dos chicas, flotando en el aire.

Una morena de cabello largo.

Una peliazul con una pesada espada azulada en mano.

-De aquí no te marchas- exclamó la morena contenta.

-Chicas, este monstruo busca la ropa interior. Tened mucho cuidado- ordenó Rias llevando sus manos a la cintura.

-¡Grrrr!- golpeando el suelo el golem creó una onda expansiva.

Convirtiendo la ropa de las chicas en transparencias.

-¡!-

Alzando sus puños los extendió hacia las chicas voladoras.

Con un sencillo esquive Xenovia partió el brazo del golem por la mitad.

-Akeno- ordenó Rias levantando un círculo mágico, concentrando poder de la destrucción.

-Sí, Buchou- alzando las manos, acumulando relámpagos en sus manos.

-¡Un momento! Que ese bicho tiene en su boca mi mejor lencería!- exclamó Ravel.

-Oh… Eso es un problema…- susurro Akeno retirando el ataque.

Aprovechando la distracción el golem extendió decenas de látigos negros.

Capturando, elevando e inmovilizando a las chicas en el aire.

-Esto es absurdo…- masculló Ravel -¿Nos ha captura una mierda de golem?-

-¡Kiba!- exclamó Rias mediante el círculo mágico.

"Estoy en camino"

-No hace falta!- chilló una voz flotando en el cielo.

Creando decenas de lanzas de luz, ensartando al golem con ellas.

Desintegrándolo.

Liberando a las chicas.

-¿Lanzas de luz? ¿Un ángel?- exclamó Xenovia aterrizando en el suelo, observando la esbelta figura femenina cubierta por una túnica blanca.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- sonrió Irina retirándose la capucha.

-¡Irina!-

-¡Mi lencería!- exclamó Ravel corriendo hacia los restos del golem.

Un montón de tierra y barro.

Habiendo perdido el poder mágico que lo sostenía los elementos que lo conformaban se habían deshecho.

Hundiendo su ropa interior en pura mierda.

-Esta lencería estaba hecha a encargo…- lloró Ravel de rodillas.

-Irina… Muchas gracias por salvarnos- dijo Rias agradecida.

-No es nada!- respondió la chica contenta.

-¿Estabas siguiendo a este monstruo?- preguntó Rias acercándose a la chica.

-Al monstruo no, más bien mi objeto de investigación es el hombre que lo controla. Se le conoce como el [Sabio Legendario]-

-Me suena su nombre… Lleva unos años desaparecido-

-Pero… ¿Por qué alguien que es conocido como el sabio legendario robaría ropa interior femenina?- preguntó Rias con media sonrisa.

-Los motivos no están del todo claros…- intentó disculparse Irina.

-En definitiva, que te enviaron a buscar a un ladrón de bragas- exclamó Akeno divertida.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¿Verdad Irina?- preguntó Xenovia –La Iglesia es un ente serio-

-Sí. Bueno…- susurro la chica desviando la mirada.

-Si no es eso… ¿Por qué el Cielo mandaría a alguien de tu nivel para capturar a un hombre como ese?- se preguntó a si misma Irina.

-P-pues… ¡Los motivos no importan! Es un enemigo a derrotar!- exclamó Irina alzando sus puños.

"Buchou…"

-Dime Kiba- respondió Rias mirando el holograma en miniatura del rubio frente a ella.

"Gasper ha encontrado rastros de magia"

-¿Gasper? ¿No se había quedado en casa?-

"Ha decidido salir por algún motivo…"

-¿Gasper se ha movilizado? ¿Por si solo?- exclamó Rias sorprendida.

-¿A todo esto?... ¿no está Ise-kun aquí?- preguntó Irina buscando al castaño con la cabeza.

-¿No lo sabes? Ise está en Cielo- alzando un dedo, señalando al firmamento.

-¿Issei-kun está en el Cielo? Que extraño… El [As de Corazones] es un personaje famoso en los cuarteles… De haber estado lo habría sabido…-

-¿Ise no está en el Cielo?- preguntó Rias sorprendida -¿Entonces dónde está?-

XXXXX

-Jajajajajaja!- exclamó Issei divertido, oculto tras la invisibilidad de Excalibur.

BAT BAT BAT

-¡!- girando el rostro el castaño localizó decenas de murciélagos sobrevolando la zona -¡Mierda! Gasper!-

No quería que el rubio le fastidiase la fiesta revelando su presencia por lo que el chico se alejó con rapidez perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

-¿Cuántas veces hemos venido hasta aquí?- preguntó Ravel cruzada de brazos.

Observando el sobre utilizado inmueble que en su día fue el emblema de la Iglesia Católica en Kuoh.

-No hay rastros de movimiento…- murmuro Xenovia agachándose, revisando el suelo –Ni pisadas recientes…-

-El primer piso debería de estar vacío- siguió Akeno.

-No detecto rastros de presencias en los pisos superiores- murmuro Koneko.

-Entonces estarán en el sótano- exclamó Rias caminando hacia la entrada –Gasper… ¿Cómo es que has salido?-

-Había creído percibir una presencia familiar… Supongo que habrán sido imaginaciones mías- respondió el chico rubio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Rossweisse confundida.

-Gracias por venir Rossweisse- sonrió Rias –Mi hermano nos ha encargado que capturemos a un sacerdote que ha renegado de la Iglesia y de su fe… Un ladrón de panties que ha creado y enviado golems para tal propósito-

-¿Qué qué?- exclamó la chica incrédula.

-Todo junto es una cosa un tanto extraña…- murmuro Kiba alcanzando el final del camino.

Una puerta sellada con magia.

-Esto es magia celestial… Nada del otro mundo- exclamó Rossweisse –Podría eliminarla pero es más sencillo mantenerla abierta. El objetivo es retener a alguien aquí pero cuento con que tengáis mano de obra suficiente para afrontar cualquier problema allí abajo-

-Sí, muchas gracias- respondió Rias observando como la valkiria abría la puerta con facilidad –Si Rossweisse se quedará sin poder moverse… Ravel, Kiba, quedaos con ella. Que nadie pase de aquí, de presentarse alguien-

-Muy bien- respondió Kiba.

Ravel solo se colocó junto a Rossweisse.

Esperando cruzada de brazos.

-El resto bajaremos abajo- ordenó Rias.

* * *

-Esto no sirve…- exclamó el hombre desechando un sostén a un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo –Es tan complicado encontrar buenos ejemplares…-

Tomando otra prenda entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué alguien usaría algo tan barato?- arrojando la prenda al montón desechable.

Los Gremory, avanzando en silencio, se quedaron a las puertas de un inmenso laboratorio.

Decenas de mesas estaban repartidas por el espacioso salón.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con miles de pequeños compartimentos donde todo tipo de lencería estaba debidamente ordenada, plegada y recogida.

Las mesas irradiaban una multitud de brillantes luces de todos los colores.

-Alquimia… ¿Este tipo es el Sabio Legendario?- murmuro Rias seria.

-Coincide con la descripción- respondió Irina.

-¿Cómo es que hay tanta ropa interior?- preguntó Xenovia.

-Es un cerdo- masculló Koneko.

-Dudo que sea un simpe coleccionismo… Tendrá alguna utilidad alquímica… Algún tipo de magia-

-¿Qué magia se puede hacer con bragas?- preguntó Koneko.

-Ise seguro que podría responder a eso…- respondió Rias con un suspiro.

-Todo esto es basura… Pero estas prendas no!- exclamó el hombre alzando un sostén lila -¡Con esto puedo lograr mi objetivo!-

-¡Eso es!- chilló Irina sonrojada.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Rias.

-Ese tipo es un cerdo, un coleccionista! Hemos de detenerlo!- respondió la castaña.

-¿Esa ropa interior no es tuya?- preguntó Xenovia.

-Ese hombre ha reunido mucha ropa interior! ¿A cuántas chicas habrá avergonzado hasta ahora?- exclamó la castaña seria.

Sonrojada.

-¿No está cambiando de tema?- preguntó Gasper curioso.

-Sea como sea no podemos permitir que siga con esto… No sabría ni describirlo…- sentenció la pelirroja saliendo de su escondite.

Caminando hacia el hombre, que, sin verlas, se había desplazado hasta el centro de la sala.

Sobre un enorme y complejo dibujo en el suelo cargando con un baúl dorado.

-Que colección tan grande tienes, ladrón de ropa interior- inició Rias cruzándose de brazos.

Autoritaria.

El hombre no respondía.

Solo sacaba pares de ropa interior del baúl y los iba distribuyendo por el suelo, sobre el círculo.

-Quizás debería de llamarte sabio legendario-

-Entiendo que sois vosotros quienes habéis destruido a mi monstruo. ¿Qué queréis ahora?- girándose hacia las chicas –Quizás queráis donar vuestra lencería a mi experimento-

-No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto en el territorio de Rias Gremory?-

-No vamos a permitir que sigas haciendo esto!- exclamó Xenovia avanzando la figura de la pelirroja.

-Tengo una orden de arresto del Cielo- exclamó Irina junto a la peliazul blandiendo a Claiomh Solais –Y pienso darte una lección! Amén!- pegándose a la espalda de la peliazul.

-Echaba de menos esto-

-Es una buena combinación!- exclamó la chica contenta.

-Me recuerda a como solíamos pelear juntas-

-Ah… Espadas sacras. Guardad esos juguetes para jugar con otros. Yo solía formar parte de la Iglesia. Cuando era joven pensaba que Dios lo era todo. Suprimiendo mis deseos, servía con todo mi ser a la Iglesia-

-¡Y así debería de haber seguido!- exclamó Irina.

-Pensaba que lo mejor era procesarle un amor incondicional a Dios- prosiguió el hombre ignorando a las chicas.

Sosteniendo un hermoso sostén entre sus manos.

Acariciándolo con suavidad.

-Pero un día lo toqué… un objeto suave y flexible…- alzando la mirada emocionado.

-¡Oppai!-

-Cerdo- susurro Koneko.

-Calla, no sabes de lo que hablo-

-¿Q-que ha dicho?- exclamó Koneko.

-Desde aquel día todo cambio… Me preguntaba de forma diaria porque Dios nos privaba de algo tan hermoso…-

-Lógico…-

-¿Por qué nos privaba de algo tan hermoso?- exclamó el hombre chillando al techo.

-Este tío es tonto…-

-Hasta que hace unos años, cuando ya no podía soportar el dolo… se me apareció el Dios del Ero…-

-Escuché que en el templo en el que vivía lo tuvieron que clausurar por serios escapes de gas… Medio sacerdocio fue ingresado en urgencias, otros sufrieron de alucinaciones serias- exclamó Xenovia.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando al sacerdote con una mueca de fastidio.

-Gracias al Dios del Ero continué con mis investigaciones! A pesar de recibir insultos y amenazas, pero jamás me detuve… He de reconocer que mis esfuerzos no dieron muchos frutos…-

-¿Y a quien le extraña?-

-Arara. Rias-Buchou, te comportas igual que Ise-

-¡!-

-Hace unos días se me volvió a aparecer Ero-sama y me concedió nuevos poderes! Conocimiento para alcanzar mis metas!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Has acabado con tu lamentable historia? Porque esas perversiones las escucho cada minuto de mi vida…-

-Este tipo se llevaría muy bien con Ise-senpai- exclamó Koneko molesta.

-¿Ise-senpai?- preguntó el hombre.

-¡El Oppai dragón! Mi hermano!- exclamó Gasper -¡Es un tipo fantástico! Puede desnudar a las chicas con solo tocarlas!-

-Gasper…- susurro Rias avergonzada.

-Es cierto que nadie excepto los entendidos podemos valorar la importancia de esos poderes… Pero son poderes alimentados por las esperanzas y los sueños de los hombres!- exclamó Gasper alzando un puño.

-De ahora en adelante hay que reducir el número de horas que Gasper pasa con Ise- sentenció Rias.

-Eso es absurdo…- exclamó el hombre girándose.

Alzando una mano hacia las chicas.

Desintegrando la ropa de Koneko.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó la chica –Otro tipo con una habilidad desagradable!-

-¡Ni siquiera has tenido que tocarla!- exclamó Gasper.

-Te voy a enseñar el poder que me ha entregado el Dios del Ero!- levantando un círculo mágico frente a él –La pelirroja tiene ropa de color purpura… La chica de la espada pesada… Tiene colores distintos… Aun si tienes prisa tienes que asegurarte de que el color es el mismo-

Xenovia desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-La castaña… bajo ese traje de combate… ¿no estas usando nada?-

-¡Eh!- chilló la chica avergonzada.

-¿Cómo?- chillaron las chicas.

-¡Se supone que no debes de llevar nada debajo cuando usas este traje!- exclamó la chica avergonzada -¡Pero yo siempre la uso!-

-Escúchame chico… Este es auténtico poder-

Gasper miraba al hombre incrédulo.

-Estas son las habilidades que me han sido entregadas… El auténtico poder del Ero-

Gasper cayó de rodillas al suelo conmocionado.

-¿Las habilidades de mi hermano superadas? No puede ser…-

-Argh… Que decepción…- murmuro una voz masculina tras ellos.

-¡Azazel! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Rias sorprendida.

-Ese hombre también es mi objetivo- respondió el hombre serio –Me quedaré observando hasta el final del experimento-

-No me puedo creer que estés interesado en este tipo de experimentos- exclamó Rias.

-Digamos que me interesa… en ciertos aspectos. Lo mejor sería no interferir-

-¿Ya habéis acabado de hablar?- preguntó el sacerdote.

-Perdona, ya puedes continuar-

Molesto el hombre se colocó en el centro del círculo mágico.

Empezando a recitar un largo encantamiento.

-¿Por qué dejamos que lo realice?- preguntó Koneko escondiéndose tras Akeno.

-Puro rigor científico- respondió el caído.

Frunciendo el cejo la Nekomata observó como la ropa empezaba a volar alrededor del hombre.

-Oh! Ero Kami! Tu fiel sirviente te pide que realices su mayor sueño!-

-¡Atentos!- exclamó Rias.

-¡Conviérteme en lencería!-

-¿Qué ha dicho?- exclamó Rias.

-Más que simplemente obsesionarme con los pechos… Me convertiré en algo que los puede tocar todo el tiempo! Convirtiéndome en sostén seré el más fiel servidor del ero!- exclamó el hombre elevándose en el cielo, envuelto en ropa interior.

-¿El experimento del Sabio Legendario era simplemente para convertirse en ropa interior?- preguntó Rias decepcionada.

-Así es. Por eso mismo el Cielo lo declaró su enemigo número uno- respondió Irina.

FUMMM

De repente las prendas cayeron al suelo.

Desvaneciéndose todo poder.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Akeno curiosa.

-Le falta poder mágico…- respondió Azazel.

-¡Necesito más ero! Vosotras! Mostradme vuestras bragas!- exclamó el hombre.

-Ni muerta-

-Ni hablar-

-Ara ara. Solo lo haría por Ise…-

-Eres un cerdo-

-¡Chicas! No podemos desperdiciar todo su esfuerzo!- exclamó Gasper -¡Estoy seguro de que a mi hermano le interesará esta investigación!-

-Pues muéstrale las tuyas!- exclamó Koneko levantando la falda de Gasper.

-¡Argh!- chilló el hombre aterrorizado -¡Eso es un hombre!- retrocediendo unos pasos.

Desestabilizando el poder reunido.

Empezando a destruir toda la sala.

-¡Chicas! Salid todas de aquí!- chilló Rias.

-Esto es simplemente absurdo…- murmuro Koneko corriendo tras su presidenta.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando?- exclamó Rossweisse seria.

Corriendo tras los Gremory hasta abandonar el edificio.

-Mejor no lo sepas- respondió Koneko.

-¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?-

-Tampoco quiero explicarlo-

BAAAAAAM

-¡!-

Girándose, las chicas vieron como el techo del edificio explotaba desde el interior.

Observando, horrorizadas por múltiples motivos, como un gigantesco sostén y bragas se alzaban en el cielo, envueltos en una luz fantasmal.

-Esto complica su detención…- susurro Xenovia.

-Pues no nos queda más remedio de derrotarlo!-

"¿Derrotarme? No me subestimen!" exclamó el ente lencerico liberando una inmensa cantidad de energía.

RASH

Rasgando toda la ropa de las chicas.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- chillo Ravel arrodillándose, desnuda.

"Ahora juradme obediencia!"

-¡Kya!- chillo Rias alzándose en el aire, empujada por su sostén.

Chocando con Akeno, empujada contra Rias.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exclamó Xenovia haciendo un sándwich con Koneko, atrapando a Ravel.

-Jajajajajaja-

Azazel, desde la azotea, se reía divertido.

-Con este chico nunca me aburro!-

-¡Kiba! Gasper! Haced algo!-

-V-voy!- chillo Gasper… Antes de ser aplastado por Rossweisse -¡Q-quita! Me estas ahogando!-

-¡No puedo!- chillo la sensei avergonzada.

[Sword Birth Balance Breaker]

[Sword of the Betrayal]

-¡Buchou!- chillo Kiba alzándose en el cielo con su espada sacro-demoniaca en mano.

"A molestar a otro lado!"

Arrojando un sostén, el ente cubrió los ojos de Kiba.

Obligándole a atacar a ciegas.

-¡Maldita sea! No veo nada!-

-Aun quedo yo!- chillo Irina extendiendo sus alas.

Alzando su espada.

-¡Voy a castigarte! Amén!-

"Tú eres la que no usa ropa interior!" exclamó el ente sin poder controlar su cuerpo.

Desintegrando la ropa de Irina.

-¡No! No otra vez!- chillo la chica arrodillándose.

"Tú eres la ángel de aquella vez…"

-¿Lo recordaste?-

"Tu ropa interior es la mejor de todas…"

-¿Qué?-

"Ero Kami la recomendó para ser el centro de mi magia" separando las múltiples prendas, revelando un sostén envuelto en luz "Deberías de estar orgullosa"

-¡Lo recuerdo! Es el sostén favorito de Irina!- exclamó Xenovia.

-¡Así es! Y nunca perdonaré al que me hizo pasar tanta vergüenza!- exclamó la castaña -¡Ahora devuélveme mi sostén!-

"Todo tuyo, ya no tiene más poder"

Arrojando el sostén, este envolvió las manos de Irina.

-¡No nos queda más remedio! Chicas! Quitaos el sostén!- exclamó Rias decidida.

"No seáis tan ingenuas"

Retirando mágicamente el sostén, los usó para atar las manos de las chicas.

FLAP

Sorprendidas las chicas observaron como en el mismo centro de la agrupación de lencería se abrió un agujero.

Tres impactos más abrieron diferentes agujeros en su cuerpo.

"¿Q-que ha sido eso?"

-El cuerpo físico no está en esta dimensión… O quizás se ha descompuesto… No lo recuperará hasta que se deshaga el hechizo…- susurro una voz femenina a decenas de metros de las chicas.

-Eso eran… Flechas de luz… ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Xenovia alzando la mirada.

Forzando su posición para ver el origen del ataque.

Empezando a sudar frio al ver la figura de una monja blandiendo su arco de luz blanca.

"!Te estaba buscando!"

-¿A mí? ¿Con que propósito?- preguntó la exorcista atenta.

"Tu lencería me hará ascender a un nivel de existencia superior!"

-Absurdo. Se acabó este juego!- exclamó la mujer creando diferentes flechas de luz.

Arrojándolas al aire.

Hundiéndose alrededor del ente, formando un hexagrama.

-Purifica esta alma perversa, desviada del camino del Señor…- susurro Griselda con los ojos cerrados.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Elevándose cual pilar de luz, las flechas crearon una intensa fuerza sacra, purgando todo rastro de poder mágico.

Arrojando al cielo los cientos de prendas de ropa.

Dejando en el suelo, inerte el cuerpo del sacerdote.

-¿Q-que…?- susurro Kiba quitándose las bragas de la cara.

Dejándolas en el suelo debidamente dobladas con un leve sonrojo.

-Este es el poder de exorcismo de la mujer más poderosa de la Iglesia…- susurro Xenovia con un deje de temor en la voz.

-¿Estáis bien? Miembros de la Casa Gremory- preguntó Griselda acercándose hacia ellos.

Comandando un escuadrón de ángeles que aterrizaron junto al hombre.

Reduciéndolo y esposándolo.

-Sí, muchas gracias- respondió Rias liberándose, mientras Akeno reponía sus ropas mediante artes mágicas.

-Es un alivio…- susurro la exorcista mirando a Xenovia, que le negaba la mirada asustada.

-¡Griselda-sama! Es una alegría verla aquí!- exclamó Irina corriendo hacia la mujer.

-Joven Irina-

-Lo siento mucho, el que tenga que haber venido expresamente… Que la [As de Espadas] no haya podido hacer frente a esta absurda… amenaza…- murmuro la chica cabizbaja.

-No temas. No fuiste la primera en venir a por él-

-¿No?- exclamó la chica sorprendida -¿Quién vino primero?-

-Quien va a ser…- exclamó Rias llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Irina confundida.

-¿Gabriel envió a Ise verdad?-

CRACK

Asustada, tanto Irina como los Gremory retrocedieron unos pasos.

Griselda, pese a que mantenía su amable sonrisa, irradiaba una cantidad de energía enorme, fría y poderosa.

-Primero se ha escapado Dulio y ahora Issei está haciendo el gamberro… Esos dos se van a acordar cuando les encuentre- murmuro la mujer crujiéndose los nudillos –Ese par de… de… Desatendiendo sus obligaciones tan alegremente!-

-Eso ciertamente explicaría los poderes concedidos a este pervertido…- susurro Koneko molesta.

-Entonces la presencia que habías sentido era la de Issei-kun…- murmuro Kiba mirando como Gasper se escondía tras Xenovia, que esta se escondía tras Rossweisse.

-¿Ese Ero Kami era Issei-kun?- preguntó Rossweisse curiosa –Aunque aún no sé de qué va todo esto…-

-Ese miserable se va a acordar de mi…- murmuro Ravel caminando erráticamente, envuelta en fuego –Toda la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar… Toda mi agenda desprogramada…-

-¿P-pero como ha podido?- preguntó Irina.

-Mi señora le encargó investigar cuales son los límites del [Sistema], pero esto excede toda permisividad!- girándose hacia Rias.

Buscándola con la mirada.

Rias no estaba.

-Ahora me tengo que ir a llevar a este tipo al Cielo… Nos pondremos en contacto para aclarar este lamentable malentendido…- mirando fijamente a Azazel.

-Yo como si no estuviese aquí!- exclamó el caído –Solo he venido a ver que hacia ese idiota ahora-

-¿Dónde estará Rias-buchou?- murmuro Gasper -¿Y Akeno-fuku-buchou?-

-Xenovia… Pronto tendremos una larga charla- murmuro Griselda antes de marcharse en un círculo mágico, junto a todos los soldados del Cielo.

La peliazul no hacía más que temblar.

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Flotando en el cielo cierto ángel castaño se reía de lo lindo.

Abrazándose el estómago con fuerza.

-Esto ha sido muy bueno… Tengo que repetirlo…- recogiéndose una lágrima.

-Llevaba tiempo preguntándome… ¿Cómo podía ese hombre vernos como "mujeres"?-

-¿Oh?- sorprendido el castaño se giró, observando la figura de Rias Gremory flotando en el aire a un metro suyo.

-Te habrás pasado bien supongo-

-Estaba bastante harto de hacer encargos… Me apetecía ofrecer otro tipo de "salvaciones", ahora ese hombre a cumplido su sueño… Al menos ha estado lo más cerca que estará nunca de él…-

-Esta vez no hay excusas- exclamó Rias seria.

-¿No?- preguntó el chico divertido.

-No- respondió una voz tras él.

-¿Uh?-

Aún más sorprendido el castaño visualizó la figura de Gabriel.

-¿Gaby? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a regañar a un chico muy malo-

-¿Qué?-

-A mí no me…- observando como las chicas alzaban una mano, apuntando al chico con sus anillos.

Levantando una esfera de energía blanqui-rojiza a su alrededor.

-¿Q-que puñetas?-

-Le Fay se puso en contacto con nosotras… Como te comportas como un crio instaló un sello dentro de las [Regalía], las [Regalía] del [Cielo] y del [Infierno] juntas tienen un extraño poder…-

-Esa Le Fay…- exclamó el chico sintiendo como todo su poder se desvanecía.

Como sus alas se recogían.

Como se desconvocaba el guante blanco.

-Ufufufufu-

-¿?-

El chico empezó a sudar frio al verse sostenido en el aire por unas cadenas eléctricas.

De luz.

No hacía falta girarse para saber que Akeno estaba tras él.

-La Arcángel Gabriel supongo- exclamó Rias acercándose a la rubia.

-La misma. ¿Rias Gremory?-

-Correcto. Un placer conocerte- sonrió la pelirroja.

-El placer el mío-

-No puedo controlar a este pervertido- murmuró Rias mirando al chico de reojo.

Akeno lamia la mejilla del tembloroso Issei.

-Yo tampoco-

-Hay que educarlo-

-Está acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere cuando quiere-

-El Cielo y el Infierno…- empezó Rias ofreciéndole una mano.

-… deben de juntarse por el bien común!- la rubia imitó a la pelirroja.

-Esto es una alianza!- exclamaron ambas chicas tomándose de la mano.

-Una alianza!-

XXXXX

-El objetivo se ha cumplido…- susurro Issei llorando de la emoción –De aquí al trio hay un paso… Al cuarteto… Al quinteto…-

XXXXX

-Ahora habrá que decidir el castigo- exclamó Gabriel.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso- respondió Rias –He traído a mi especialista…- sonriendo diabólicamente mirando al chico.

-Todo sea por un futuro lleno de pechos… Tragando saliva el chico susurró sus últimas palabras antes de que la morena chasquease los dedos.

Iluminando el cielo de Kuoh con descargas eléctricas entre aullidos de dolor.

Liberando una tormenta eléctrica que pasaría a la historia de la ciudad como la tormenta más intensa jamás registrada.

* * *

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

Un regalo extra para celebrar el haber llegado al millón de palabras en el fic [Dragón del Génesis]!

Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
